Liberation
by Gamma-Kyoya
Summary: One girl. Her best friends, her brother, her BF's Boyfriend. They're all dropped. do they want to stay? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Huzzah! So here's the only other Fanfiction based on the Freedom Series by Anne McCaffery. Hope you all enjoy it. There will be some interaction with the main Cannon characters, but not much. I've had this idea circling for a while now, and I'm just finally getting it up and onto the net. Enjoy and please please please review it for me!

* * *

How the hell had she gotten here? Where the hell was here? The girl tried to sit up, but found she barely had the strength to open her eyes. She wasn't a weak girl by any means. She knew she wasn't. She couldn't have played on the Senior girl's Rugby team if she was. But it was such an effort to do something so simple. Finally forcing herself up, she looks around the field that her and almost thirty others were in. There were large pockets where there weren't any people at all, almost like they had been evaporated. Giving a soft shudder, she takes another look around. No one else was awake. She was the only one up right now.

Forcing herself up to her feet, she starts to take stock of herself. No real serious injuries. Some scratches, bruises she didn't remember having before, but other then that she was okay. Looking down at her clothes, she starts to remember what had happened. A large ship had landed outside of her town and herded her and all her friend, and enemies into the first deck, where she had had barely enough time to lie down and find a spot before passing out. And now she was here...where ever here was, with girls and guys she trusted with her life, and girls and guys who she couldn't trust further then she could throw them.

Suddenly she turned frantic. Looking at the people laying near her, her heart starts to slow down from it's frantic beating. Her brother was safe, her best friend who was like a sister, as well as her boyfriend, and various others of their group of friends were there. Madeline finally stood up, and walks over to the river, washing her cup out. She was dressed in skinny jeans, a blue top that had seen some better days, converse, and upon a small search, she found she also had her small pocket knife, and her lock blade on her. Giving a small sigh of relief, she goes over to the crates, watching over everyone as they started to wake up. Some where dressed the same, in some sort of coverall, and some of them were still in their school uniform. Others, like her, had been visiting that day, and were now in clothes that had seen some better days.

Her group of friends were the first ones to really wake up, and she could hear her brother starting to freak out when he couldn't find her. **"Mike, over here! Need a hand with these supplies! They'll have to be distributed!"** She said loudly. Mike's head popped up and saw her, a grin of relief covering his face. She could hear him waking the others up, and walking over to her with them in tow. The others in the field also started to rouse, and Madeline directed him to the river before the rest of them started to demand supplies. By the time everyone was up and had enough water to drink, Madeline was ready to kill someone. No one was listening, and they were pretty much all teenagers. The Adults had all tried to resist and had been taken elsewhere. So they were one chicken shit outfit to be had.

Vanessa stood a top the crate with her boyfriend Dave, and they were the first ones to see the large group of people approaching. **"Madd! There's some people coming towards us!"** She said to her, and Madeline looked in the direction she had been pointed out. Immediately, she started to bark out orders. Those in their group that had been cadets started to actually help out as they collected some axes, not that they'd be real effective if these people held better weapons, and others grabbed knives for close range fighting. Most of the women wound up going behind the crates, the first aid kits, or what passed for a first aid kit being doled out to them, they would be the medics. Vanessa, and Madeline where now standing up on top of the crates, Dave having gone down to help organize them.

The group of people, looking more ragged then they did, burst through the hedges, and Madeline yelled at the top of her lungs, **"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS OR I'LL KILL YOU MY SELF!"** A lighting from her perch, she walks through the men assembled before her, and walks towards the group of people now standing there regarding them. Vanessa stood a top of the crates, still not trusting the others from their drop, and to join Madeline in walking forward were her brother, her friend Dan, and her friend Krista. Her brother stood directly behind her, watching the equal group of 4 walking towards them. The woman was tall, almost as tall as the grey...toned...Catteni walking towards them. Madeline, and Michael's knives were out in a flash. Krista and Dan both took a step away from them as Mike moved up to stand next to his sister.

**"Who the hell are you!"** Was Madeline's first question once the group of four was near enough to them.

**"We could ask the same of you. And since we've been here longer...It's courtesy to answer."**

**"Like hell I will answer first. Puts us at a disadvantage, and we need all the advantages we can get here."** Madeline sneered at the shorter man who had spoken to her. **"Who the fuck put you in charge anyway?"**

The woman gave a short laugh. **"How many times did you get that question since we got dropped here Sarge?"**

**"Too often if you ask me Bjronsen. And never from a teenage girl that I could more then likely blow over."**

**"HEY! I'm standing right here thank you!"** Madeline said, somewhat offended. Mike had kept quiet. After all, it was better off to let one person take the flak for stuff like this then all of them taking it. 

**"We know that. Look, I'm Sergeant Chuck Mitford, this here is Kris Bjornsen, Jay Greene, and Zainal. He's a Cat sure, but he got dropped with the rest of us. And we usually get to the droppees before they get eaten."**

**"Eaten?"  
**

**"Eaten. There's nightcrawlers here that will eat anything on the ground. I'm assuming you found parts of the group where nothing was left?"**

Madeline just gave a nod. She figured that if she opened her mouth, she'd disgrace herself, and puke. From behind her, she could hear some rustling, but ignored it for now.

**"Now will you give us your names?"**

**"Madeline Richer, Chief Scout. Michael Richer, my brother, Scout. Krista Lalonde, and Dan. The rest behind us are from, or were from the Catholic High school in Cornwall ON, Canada. What drop number are we?"** For now, she determined she was going to ignore the Cat.

**"You're part of the third drop."** Chuck said, looking at her. **"You in charge of them all?"**

Madeline gave a laugh. **"HA! Like I would want to be in charge of half of them. No, I just happened to know most of them, so I took charge. I don't want it, so you can gladly have it."**

The woman, the other man, and the Cat all gave a short laugh, while Chuck's face turned to one of chagrin. **"Well you win some and you loose some Sarge."**

**"Shut up Bjornsen."**

**"Shutting up Sarge."  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter. This one might be a little bit slow. It's a small background on all the characters that I've introduced and will be following. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Everyone had to be briefed by the Sarge, but since there were so few of them left, they could all talk to Sarge personally. Madeline and her group of friends let the other go first, helping lug and sort everything out once they got back to Camp Ayres Rock. But before they left the field, they found out something that pleased Vanessa more then getting married to her guy. **"Dude! My mom got eaten! All that's left is her glasses!"**

Only Vanessa could have been happy about that kind of thing. After all, her and her mother never really got along very well. But finally it was time for them to be debriefed. The small group of them, 9 in total, walked up to his 'office' and the girls minus Madeline sat down, and the guys ranged around behind them. Sarge looked at Madeline first, but she gestured for those who's stories were similar to start first.

Crystal stood up, her petite height and blonde hair rather bubbly for someone who just woke up from being taken from her world and family. She told the Sergeant that there was not much to tell, and explained her limited background. Krista, Kelly, and Justin all said the same, with slight variations in their backgrounds. Dan explained his usefulness in organization, where Dave and Mike both said they would be better suited to hunt.

Finally it was only Vanessa and Madeline left. Vanessa went first. She was a girl who could do anything, but preferred to do nothing. She'd rather hunt then gather, but would rather gather then clean. She could fight with the best, and the worst, and had no personal vendetta against the Cat. Her book bag, which was on the ground at her feet, was filled with paper, pens, and pencils. She handed them over to the Sergeant at his instance, and then looked at Madeline. She was the last one left.

So she launched into her qualifications. Military background, Scout background, medical background. It was by far the lengthiest one there. But she finally got through it, and Sarge was looking at her like she was a gift from heaven. After all, she wasn't afraid to start directing people, regardless of their age, gender, or race. Except the Cat. That was the only bad spot on her record. She refused to work with him, because unlike Vanessa, she had a personal vendetta, having seen what they had done to some of the adults who had resisted in the original invasion of the school. **"I want to be out scouting. That's what I grew up with, surviving in the wilderness, and I would like to put it to use Sarge."**

Chuck just gave a nod. **"Would you all like to stay together?"**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"Don't sir me, I worked for a living."**

**"Yes Si-Sarge."**

Chuck gave a smile, and then nodded. **"You nine will then be Patrol 10, and we'll get you out to do some scouting for us. We need more area to be in, and food supplies. Got it?"**

**"Yes!" **They all said, standing up. Madeline gave him a salute, Mike following suit. After all, they used to be in a rather militaryish Scout Troop, so it was second nature to them. They all went down, and Jay Greene, one of the guys from the group that had come to get them, came over, and nodded at Dan. **"Sarge says you're organized?"**

**"When I need to be."**

**"Well, we need someone to help us out with the new rations to dole them out. Mind giving us a hand? Sarge said it was alright if you wanted to help us out there instead of scouting."**

Dan gave the man a nod, a smile. Waving to Madeline, who smiled and waved back, he left with Jay. Crystal went with him to check things out, and Justin went after her to protect her. Madeline didn't trust most of the people here further then she could throw them, and she wasn't about to risk anything. **"Mike, Vee, Dave. If you all want to stay here and work around here, that's cool. Hunt, scavage whatever. But i'm going scouting. And without that Damn Cat." **

**"If you think I'm staying behind you're full of shit Madd."**

**"Maddy, give your head a shake. I ain't leaving you alone, just yet."**

**"Dayam. They've already said what I was going to."**

Madeline grinned at them, and then looked around for Krista and Kelly. **"Where they he-"** She started, but was cut off by a rather loud yell of: **"BROTHER!"** Before Krista ran over to someone and tackled him to the ground. Madeline and the rest all ran over, and looked down at the guy who was hugging Krista back. **"Lawls, get off the poor guy! Jesus, we just got here and you're already glomping people."**

**"Dude! No, you have to listen for a moment. Remember the guy I was telling you about? My best friend who was like a brother? The one that I showed you pictures of? He's here! In the flesh! He survived!"**

Madeline's face registered one of shock before she gave the guy a smile. She started to rack her brain for his name. Adam? No...Andy?...No...Damn it what was his name! Krista had told her so many times, and now when it was important, she was forgetting his name! Aaron? YES! **"Hey. Aaron, right?"** Madeline said, holding her hand down to him to give him a hand up. Krista had rolled off him, and was now sitting cross legged next to Kelly who was standing up.

**"Yeah. I'm Aaron. You are?"** He said, taking her hand and letting her help him up. Madeline looked up at his six foot three inches height and gave a smile. **"Madeline. Krista's told us lots about you."**

**"Yeah, she told me a fair amount about you guys too. Well, I'm assuming this is her group of friends?"**

Madeline gave a nod. After all, it was nice to meet this guy in the flesh. Someone else came running up to them, and tapped Aaron on the arm. **"Sarge wants to see you for a minute Aaron. Like right now."** Madeline watched the person and smirked. Apparently the track team was being put to good use as runners for the Sergeant. This was good. Meant that she wouldn't have to deal with them. Aaron gave them an apologetic smile, before heading off to go and see the Sergeant. **"I'll be back in a few, don't go anywhere!"**

**"Dude. Look at her face! It's all red!"** Vanessa said, pointing at Madeline's face, which was tinged red, and once she realized it, went to a bright red. **"SHUT UP MINTOS!"** Stares were coming from all angles as Madeline glared at Vanessa, and everyone else started to laugh softly. Madeline gave a small huff and stalked off, heading towards the entrance to the camp here, and climbs the rock face, sitting down and looking over the land scape. So what if she was being a little bit sore about this. She was entitled. Wasn't she? Resting her chin on her knees, she stares out at the landscape, thoughts running through her mind.

**"OI! MADD! GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE!"** Vanessa yelled up at her. Standing up, she takes a deep breath, and smiles. Time to face it. She was human, and it was a good day to be one. **"I'm coming I'm coming!"**

**"Oh yeah! Aaron's coming with us!"** Krista yelled, shouldering her blanket and gear.

Yeah. It was a good day to be a Terran.

Next stop?

Adventuring.

Just like she always wanted to.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. They've left behind some of their nine, only six left, with the addition of another. Most of them it's their first expedition out into the land surrounding this place. Hope they handle it.

* * *

Three days out already. They were scheduled for at least two weeks out. Madeline's converse had long since been ripped and torn, but they were the only shoes she had till they got back. Fun Stuff. so they managed to get them stitched together, Madeline really wasn't going to ask Mike how he had managed that one. Mike's pants had torn in so many places that they had been cut off into shorts, and Vee's sweater had to be left behind as it had been full of needles they hadn't been able to take out. They'd pick it up if it was still there when they came back.

The first day had been the worst. Aaron led, and Madeline took up the rear. They had walked along a ravine, and Madeline had slipped, almost going over the edge, but for her brother grabbing her hand and grasping her wrist in his other hand. That had almost wrenched her arm out of place and when they had gotten her back up, they had immediately check it out. When her brother had hit the sorest spot, her immediate reaction had been to deck him. Which she promptly did, and almost knocked him over the ledge he had just saved her from.

She was immediately thankful of Aaron, who managed to stop her brother going over the edge. Apologies were exchanged, and they then moved on. Second day found them all travelling across the plans, but never far from the rocks where they would spend the night. The Nightcrawlers, or the man eating garbage disposal, were unable to get them on the rock. Unfortunately that made for horrid sleeping conditions.

Third day. Same as the second. Everyone was being sociable for the time being, Vanessa and Dave really taking a chance to be with each other. Same with Krista and Kelly. Aaron, Mike and Madeline all took that time to really get to learn how to hunt and track. Madeline could tell that her brother was worried. After all, his girlfriend could be anywhere in the known galaxies right now while he was having fun here on this planet. She tried to keep his mind off of it, but it didn't work well, and he kept sinking into a small depression. Aaron seemed to be able to shake it for a bit, but it would always come back.

Week one was at an end. Her shoulder was better, her brother's depression worse. He snapped at the smallest thing. He was short with everyone, including Aaron, who he turned around and accused of being an asshole. Krista had nailed him one for that. He then snapped at Krista for something small. Kelly slugged him. And it went in a vicious circle, finally ending with him and Madeline having a shouting match that ended in them beating on each other. Michael came out the victor of that fight, but Madeline refused to talk to him any longer. This was the first time in the 16 years they had been siblings she had ever refused to talk to him. And as such, she would walk with Aaron up front, while he took her spot as rear guard. Vanessa and Krista sided with Madeline while Dave and Kelly sided with Mike, leaving Aaron to sit the fence. Though, Madeline would rather think that he was on her side.

Two days before they were to get back to the camp, her brother and her had it out again. During the night shift she had, he woke, and they started to talk again, and it quickly escalated into a shouting match that contained apologies to both sides, and them hugging. It was nice to have her brother back again. But during that five day period where she didn't talk to Mike, she certainly talked to Aaron, who told her about his life back on good old Terra. And she in turn told him about hers. They played the twenty question game, and she found out about the kids...Who were all thankfully safely ensconced in the camp. That was going to be a loud, and large reunion when they got back.

When they got there, two days after the final blow up, Dan was there with a woman who looked rather nice and collected. Crystal and Justin were there waiting for them. **"Let us debrief Sarge, then we'll be down. Promise."** Madeline said as her and Aaron walked up to the 'office'. Report was given, and then they were sent down for some food. The rest of the team was already assembled in the kitchen area, and they went to get some food themselves. Well that had been the plan anyway. The moment Aaron was seen, ten, yes ten, kids from 13 to 5 got up and ran over to him, hugging him, and exclaiming over him.

Madeline smiled at him, and then snuck away to go and see Dan and the lady he was with, and the woman was truly a lady in all regards, even in the slave issue coveralls. Talk there floated around, and Madeline almost heartily approved of the woman. But how could she be any judge of character when she herself had recently been having boy toy troubles? She could feel the pain starting to get worse as she sat there and thought, and listened to the red haired woman who was rather well developed in the chest area, and listened as well as she talked. Excusing herself, she got up and walked to the spot she had sat two weeks ago, watching the sun starting to set and the moons start to rise.

Two weeks ago, she had felt like it was good to be a Terran, but now seeing some of the 'aliens' work, it was a different matter all together. The Spider like Deski's were amazing at climbing the sheer cliff faces, while the Ruggarians were extremely strong, lifting what would have taken three or four humans to lift. Madeline watched the first moon rise and smirked softly as she leaned back against her hands, and stretched her legs out, with her ankles crossed. It was still a good day to be alive when at the end of the day she could say she did something important, and surviving another day was definitely important.

A sound signaled someone's arrival, and assuming it was a sentry, she didn't glance over. At least not until the person slide in behind her and hugged her shoulders from behind. **"Everything okay?"**

**"Yeah. Everything's just great. It's a good day to be a human, and it's a good day to be alive."**

**"Every day's a good day to be alive."**

**"How's your kids?"**

**"Behaving. As per normal."**

Madeline gave a soft laugh and leaned back. **"Man, I'm looking forward to actually sleeping on a bed tonight. These Twenty Eight hour days are insane. And I'm freaking tired."**

**"Then go to sleep."  
**

**"Right here?"**

**"Right here."**

**"Well there goes my bed idea..."** Madeline said on a soft sigh, before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Count to ten? She was out at three.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. For some reason, I'm really starting to like this one. But I hit blocks every time I turn around. Hmm...Need to re-read the series perhaps.

* * *

Madeline had fallen asleep cuddled against Aaron's chest, and woke up in that same spot, with the addition of a blanket on her front, and a pillow under her butt. Opening her eyes, she looks at the rising sun, and smiles. A new day, for a new life. If she thought that to herself enough she would make it come true, and she'd be really happy. Sitting up, she stretches a bit, before glancing back at Aaron. His eyes were open, and a smile was on his face. **"Good morning Maddy."**

**"Good morning Aaron. Sleep well?"**

**"Yeah. Rather well, all things considered."**

**"Oh?"**

**"Yeah, you move alot in your sleep."** Madeline's face went into a blush and she smiled apologetically at him.

**"Sorry about that. I also talk in my sleep if that's anything you need to know."**

**"I figured that out when you mumbled something and when asked what? You replied louder."** and her face went bright red. Awesome. That was what she wanted to happen, have herself talk in her sleep... Giving a sigh, she stands up and gathers their sleep gear. Her stomach gave a loud rumble, and she placed her arms over it, looking a little more embarrassed. Aaron just gave a small smile at her, and then stood up as well, taking her hand and pulling her after him. After all, he knew what was up, and what was what for a morning here on this new planet.

Everyone was starting to wake up, but she heard a loud argument going on down one of the halls. It sounded like her brother...and a deep voice belonging to another man. Heaving out a sigh, she shoved the things she carried at Aaron. Breakfast would have to wait, as she took off in the direction of her brother's voice. Skidding to a halt outside the room, she ducks under the entrance and walks into the middle of a huge brawl between her brother and another man. **"Mike! What is the meaning of this!"**

**"This -Ugh!- Asshole thought that he could peek in on -HA!- my Niece changing."** He said, the first time grunting as he got nailed in the chest, and the second one where he managed to land another hit. Madeline on the other hand didn't even think. **"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DO WHAT!"** she fairly screamed as she spun the assailant around and brought her knee straight up into his crotch, and down he went, but he was back up faster then she could blink, and tackled her. Or attempt to, because Vanessa was also there, and rugby tackled him to the ground, cracking his head off the rock ground. Before he managed to get tackled he had managed to back hand her, and before she could retaliate Jay Greene, Patti Sue, Zainal, Kris, and Sarge were already there. **"That F*cker hit me..."** She said, putting her hand up to her lip and came away with some blood. Mike saw the rage happening before her vision went red and grabbed a hold of his sister. **"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare Maddy. I swear to god I'll beat you myself. You can take a hit from me, you can take a hit from him. Plus you gave as good as you got if not better."** Madeline's struggles eased off a bit, but her eyes were still seeing red.

Crystal had managed to get herself properly clothed by this point, and came over to hug Madeline. **"Thank you Aunt Maddy. It's good to know that I have people looking out for me."** She said, Madeline's arms coming around her in reflex, and calming her. What a morning. And it wasn't over yet. Sarge called her over with her brother, and sent the two of them down to the medical wing to meet up with the head doctor Leon. There it was simply procedure to get her face looked over. It was more extensive for Michael as he had more injuries from fighting the guy longer. Leon didn't seem to impressed with who Michael had been fighting, but that was to be expected, what with the guy being a total creep. Madeline waited around for her brother who was instructed not to do much work in the next few days and had been relegated to Kitchen Patrol duties already.

Madeline's feet carried her to the main area with her brother walking beside her. The same lady who had been with Dan last night was there waiting for them. **"Alexis! How are you?"** Michael asked of her. **"Oh I'm alright. Thanks for beating up Dick Aarens. Now he's in the stocks, and the rest of us women can breath a little easier until he's out again." "Well don't you worry none Alexis. Cause with you being Dan's friend and all, we'll protect you. It'll be an honour."** Michael said, with a smile at her. The lady smiled back at him, a little distant, and a little bit cool. At least until Dan came over. Then her smile turned into one of pure radiance, warm and welcoming. You could tell who her smiles were reserved for. Michael got this slightly depressed look on his face when he saw that, and Madeline nudged him a little. **"I'm sure she's fine alright. We'll rescue her, I promise."** She spoke softly to him, with a smile on her face, and her hand on his arm. He took reassurance from her, and then headed off to do his kitchen duty. It was time for her to find Sarge.

But there was no time for that when the red alarm sounded off. Either they were being attacked, or another drop was going to happen soon. It was time for her to find her team and get her gear. Time time time time. That's all it was anymore. It was drop, and Madeline and her crew needed to get out there to help out. She called to her team and they all took off, while others stayed back to prep beds, and medical attention if it was required. Madeline and her team flew across the landscape on feet faster then the wind. They had to get there before night fell, and the night crawlers came out. It was almost noon by Botany standards, but the drop was pretty far away. With all the physical exertion they had been doing it took twenty fields to make them start to breath hard.

* * *

Next Chapter is about Dan and Alexis. How did they meet? What happened?  
Chapter right after: Who came down in this new drop? Friend, foe, past lover, current lover, bad lover? Read on and find out.


End file.
